What If
by Lillith Evans
Summary: What if Harry gave his life up for his sister? His dead sister? Jeisa Potter will change more than imagined. After all who can ever remember a time where a Malfoy loving Weasleys was normal? Where Lily Evans would cheat on her own husband? Or vice versa?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter sat patiently in front of his best friends as they bickered slowly about each other surprisingly. Hermione insisted that Ron had the potential of a "bookworm", that had been added in by Ron, really after that Harry hadn't paid much attention; he never had really rewarded their disputes with much attention.

He stood up slowly at around midnight and bid them good night seeing as how he didn't really feel like talking to the two of them at the moment. They seemed far too immature for a second. It surprised Harry that he was thinking like this but he deemed it to be simply that he had had just too little sleep for too many days. As he trudged up the stairs that would lead to the most inviting bed in Gryffindor, Dobby had made sure it was extra comfortable, he wondered about life itself. It wasn't anything new seeing as how he was THE Harry Potter. It was only natural that he'd think about life seeing as how he didn't have much of it ahead of him.

He saw Ron and Hermione, in his eyes, growing up old together and arguing over their children. Hell he could imagine their children's names.

Somehow though he couldn't see himself in the family photograph grinning with Ginny Weasley, his flame…or his current flame at the least. He couldn't see himself beside Ron while he panicked about how Hermione was way too smart for him and he couldn't possibly handle her much less marry her.

Did that mean he was going to die?

It was stupid but Harry didn't quite expect to survive the war that was heading towards them…the thought scared him seeing as how he was simply seventeen. The fact that he wasn't going to make it past the next six months frightened him, the possibility that he might make it past the next sixth months worried him more.

As he opened the door graffiti "SEVENTH YEAR BOYS DICKHOLES DORMS"

It was courtesy of Lavender Brown, Seamus's ex girlfriend. He'd cheated on her with Susan Bones causing much drama between Zacharias Smith, Seamus, Lavender, and Susan. It had actually been quite hilarious for Ron, Hermione and himself and Dean occasionally of course. Even Luna Lovegood had started laughing wildly at Zacharias making him promptly shut her up by giving her a snog, a snog that hadn't meant anything whatsoever but a snog which had resulted in even more drama than before which included surprisingly Ginny who seemed to have a crush on Zacharias, this news had rather displeased Harry seeing as how he really liked her. Even if they couldn't be together, and he knew he was being selfish when he spoke like this, he didn't want her to be with anyone else.

Plopping down on his bed he sighed as he felt the goose feathers underneath his cotton sheets. It gave the bed a real homely feel, and if possible a homely smell. As he lay his head down on the soft pillow and pulled the comforters around his body tightly so he wouldn't be cold he sighed. Would he dream of a life where he didn't exist tonight as well? Perhaps he would see Neville's future. One he had been wondering about a lot lately.

Sleep never did come easily to him. He stayed up for about thirty minutes before he felt a the wave of drowsiness and closed his eyes.

Harry Potter sighed as he looked around him. It was a simple life this one, he just wasn't sure whose it was. There were bright green fields with white poppies, something that didn't exist in the normal world. This was his first hint he supposed as he walked on inside the cottage nearby that was built with stones. It wasn't lavish, and it wasn't grand.

Inside was a single person. A girl with bright, lavish, red hair. Was this Ginny? He wondered slowly reaching for her shoulder. He knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to feel him or hear him or see him but it made him feel better knowing that he was with her shortly. When she turned her face towards him, silent not gazing at him he turned his head sideways while this girl looked quite similar to Ginny Weasley there was no way she could be her. There weren't the dozens of freckles that Harry had loved to count when he was bored, her lips were pale and her eyes, most importantly, weren't the warm brown he was so used to seeing smiling at him brightly.

She had the coldest gray eyes he'd ever seen…and it scared him.

"That's your sister Harry." He heard a voice say softly beside him.

"She's lost in Zion she was supposed to be born…" He heard the voice continue. Harry already knew who it was. He didn't need to look.

"Sirius can she see you?"

"No…she cannot. She wishes not to. If she wanted to she could see you too but you're the person she least wants to see." Sirius said softly. It was rather distressing. He'd never known that Lily had been pregnant when she'd died.

"This would have been her sixteenth birthday. Gorgeous isn't she? Looks quite like the Weasley girl as well. Though her eye color is quite awkward isn't it? I mean James sure didn't look like that when he was younger and might I say Lily did except for her eyes." Sirius said cocking his head sideways examining her. She seemed to move at an ethereal pace so much faster than the world yet much slower.

"She walks all day if you're wondering. James and Lily have been trying to get through to her all this time."

"I was wondering actually and thanks…umm my parents are here?"

"They didn't feel like they were ready Harry…and before you get angry remember they have prior commitments they're on the higher levels of Zion."

"Zion? Where is Zion?"

"We call it heaven on Earth. None of us spirits really ever leave earth completely. You're talking to the grounded version of me. My soul is eternal. Though Sirius is mortal. You're talking to the Sirius version of my soul. I've met a lot of versions recently. The Prince Edward Version was the least interesting. Though I must say Elvis Presley my muggle version was the most interesting. He invented rock and roll you know."

"You sure do sound serious…"

"I've matured I suppose Harry." He said in a very unSirius like way. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the Sirius in front of him. The Sirius irked him. Irked him with his vast knowledge and wisdom. Harry turned back to his sister and asked Sirius.

"What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. Another reason she's so lost on these hills."

"Sirius…will I live?" Harry asked him slowly gulping turning to Sirius gripping his hand. It was good for Harry. Contact with someone close to him…someone he has lost so long ago. It felt good. Sirius turned to him with kind eyes with not much a movement of his head with not so much as a hint, not a clue, not an indication

"I don't know Harry. Though the real reason I came here today was to ask you something. I've been seeing this girl for a long time. I've been seeing you visit your friend's futures on Zion…and I can't stand the pain I feel from this girl. All the archangels have been ordering the soul parts here to somehow gradually lessen her pain, however she refuses to talk to us in anyway. So obviously we were stumped before we finally thought of a solution, one that needs your approval to occur.

"Why?" Harry asked slightly afraid of his godfather's proposal. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"We've figured out that the reason she keeps sending us shocks of her own pain is because she wants to be sent down to earth. She's incomplete. She was only six months along. On your fifth month in your mother's abdomen you get a soul. She had a month to get used to her soul to be prepared for life ahead. However she never got to leave. This has happened before but usually the children get used to it but because of the extremity of magic in her dead veins she stayed alive here in Zion and refuses to become at peace with us."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"The only way she'll be born Harry…is if you're not."

"I knew there was a reason I was seeing clips of the future without me in it."

"I don't want to Harry." He could see Sirius's eyes welling up in tears in the way that only Sirius could cry and yet look manly. He could sense his godfathers pain…it was almost as if he had a headache that wouldn't go away after 20…

"No you don't. Don't send your pain out to me. I've picked up a few things from our conversation you know?" Harry said trying to block the feelings he was receiving from his godfather.

"So you're telling me to basically die."

"No Harry. I've figured out an alternative that'll allow you and her to co-exist. Living…James and Lily are preparing already…and as am I. Because she has to go down we all are preparing. Some of us will still be up here, some won't. History is about to change with your dreams Harry."

"Why is it always mine?"

"It's not. Do you know Joan of Arc? She used to come up here a lot Prince Edward use to comfort her. Apparently they were once quite the item up here."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really. I'm not going to even let you meet the other parts of your soul."

"All right then. Tell me the plan."

"I can't." Sirius said using the same eyes he had used when he was alive. Only they were enhanced by the emotions he was sending out towards everyone in the room. Even his redheaded sister turned to them for a while.

"Why not Sirius I deserve to know!" He said frustrated.

"Yes you do but they won't let me. All I can tell you is…do this for your sister. She's suffered in heaven…which is really an accomplishment."

Harry thought about it. A sister he'd never met, never talked to, never played chess with. Why should he do anything for her?

Then Ron's face sprung to his mind, Ron yelling at Dean when he caught Ginny snogging him, Ron playing in the mud with Ginny in their summer holidays, Ron and Ginny hugging each other after a match, Ron and his brothers looking out for Ginny, and Ron's face when they'd heard in that closet on that fateful day that Ginny Weasley was locked in the chamber of secrets.

Harry would never get to be that brother who did everything for his sister. He'd never get to play with her, protect her, laugh and smile with her, take care of her, yell at her. Until now he hadn't even felt the loss of these moments so greatly. He turned to look at the sister he was sacrificing most of his life for. He would loose so much, and he wasn't sure what he'd gain in the bargain.

He knew he'd gain some of her happiness. While her red hair hung limply, it still shone brilliantly because it was Zion and here everyone looked at his or her dazzle potential all the time. Though her eyes could not lie.

She was depressed. She wanted out of her own personal heaven. She wanted to explore the wonders of the world below her, she wanted to meet people, greet people, and live a normal life. Sort of like him except she was dead. For a second their eyes met and Harry was quite sure he would cry because he now knew what she felt like. He wasn't sure if Sirius was looking at the small exchange between the two. Hell he wasn't even sure if she was really even looking at him.

"I'll do it Sirius." He said softly. He did it for her, his unnamed sister. Why? He didn't know but he felt the need to satisfy her in anyway possible. To care for her, nurture her. He wouldn't get to do all those things and he knew it. So he did the only this possible for her. He gave her what she wanted.

His life.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of What IF! I'll be putting up the second one shortly.

Comments are greatly appreciated so that I know how I'm doing...I'm figuring about maybe three at least for this chapter?

That would make me really really happy D The summary is quite crappy I know...but I promise the story isn't!!

Until Next Time!!

Lillith E.


	2. The Black Family and Sole Potter

"JEISA POTTER! Get your lazy arse down here now!" Sirius Black from the bottom of the stairs loudly for once hoping his goddaughter would hear him. 

Really he hated her name, Jeisa, it really ached him to yell it but there was really no choice. It had been that or god knows what other crazy name Lily had had picked out. 

Lily Evans Black was his wife…his gorgeous, sexy, great-in-bed wife. 

"AYCARUMBA!" He heard his sixteen-year-old goddaughter say as she slid down the banister and almost onto his hand if hadn't pulled it back in time. She looked just like her mother in every way. There wasn't a spot of his best friend. Which made it easier for him to look at her really. Except for the fact she had the most peculiar looking gray eyes. 

"Stop saying that or I'm canceling the muggle TV cable. Let's see how you hold onto that Bart Simpson image of yours then shall we?" He grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't. You love the food network too much Sirius Black." She said sticking her tongue out. The little one really did know him too well. 

"I wish you'd call me Uncle or Dad or something respectful you know? It would help a lot, people could actually believe that I'm your caregiver missy. Who other than me would go grab those insanely sugary things you like from the grocer?" 

"Yes but you aren't really a respected person are you? From what mom's told me you've laiddd-"

"Lets not talk about bygones. Let what's been be what's been?" He said sweetly and watched Jeisa roll her eyes at his typical puppy like expression in his eyes. It had been a long time since Sirius had his reputation of a playboy.

Other than running the magazine for the wizarding world of course. He was the CEO of PlayWiz. 

"Like I care." She said smirking and hugging her godfather as they headed out towards the car. Lily had forced Sirius to give up his motorcycle, and buy a decent family car. 

Of course Sirius had prodded her into letting him buy a Porsche, which he fixed up to drive incredibly fast and fly, on occasion with lots of gas. 

He wasn't the perfect mechanic after all! Arthur Weasley had proved to be surprisingly helpful with that mechanical project. Sirius always did wonder why he was so good with muggle cars. 

Jeisa hopped in the front seat grinning. Everyone was always jealous when she showed up in the fabulous black, sleek and ultra sexy Porsche. She thanked god everyday that her godfather hadn't bought a red one or it would have clashed terribly with her hair. 

Sirius got into the drivers seat beside her after making sure that her trunk was stowed away safely in the back. 

"So where are we heading to today Sirius?" She questioned an almost sad smile on her face.

"Well isn't that obvious?" Sirius wanted to pinch his god daughter's cheek so she wouldn't look so upset.

Then again he didn't really want to end up in a car accident so he held himself back.

"Don't remind me." She sighed heavily and leant her head back into the car seat. She didn't want to go back, not after the life of luxury she'd had the pleasure of living so far.

"You're going to school you're going to schoooloooooooooooo."

"What on earth is schoolo?" She scoffed at her god father's idiocy. 

"I didn't say it made sense I'm just making fun of you." He explained turning towards her for a second to grin sexily before turning his attention back onto the road.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're not locked up in Azkaban for insanity." She said shaking her head. It was clearly a complete mystery. 

"Nah Nah you always forget. St.Mungo's is the place for the loony bins like me love."

"GAH don't call me that. It's bad enough you call mum that."

"So you're saying you don't like romantic Sirius?" Sirius asked turning onto the highway pouting as he lowered the roof of the car so it magically became a convertible. Jeisa immediately buckled her seat belt as she saw him heading towards a ramp. He had a tendency to get a little rowdy on the highway. How he a thirty five year old man could get rowdy on the high way she didn't exactly know…and she didn't exactly want to ask. 

"No I don't like flirty Sirius. Besides you're married to mum remember."

"Ah yes. That sexy fiery little woman…you know what she did last night? She f-"

"DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GOD SIRIUS!" She exclaimed shaking her head furiously.

"I was just going to say she fixed me a cheese sandwich, geez paranoia?" He asked smirking and she hit his arm causing the car to swerve a bit. 

"You're horrible." She noted quite accurately. How often had he heard those words come out of a woman's mouth? Sirius wondered silently. Too many to count. He'd really never thought he'd hear it from his god daughter's mouth however. He decided to tease her a little.

"Of course what happened after the cheese sandwich was what really made her quite the minx."

"I stand by my statement before." Jeisa said shaking her head at the antics of her godfather who no matter how flirty would always stay completely faithful to his quite unfaithful wife.

In underground downtown London, in a place known as the ministry, Lily Evans shook her hair out as she put her lipstick back on. She made sure to apply less than she had this morning. She'd only done more so this morning to entrance him a little. She felt muscular arms snake around her waist and grinned. She was one of the only women in the office that wore muggle clothes. She refused to resort to robes at all times. At the moment it was a tight white shirt, under which you could see blatantly, at the moment since it wasn't buttoned, there was a bright red lacy pushup bra, with a black tie and a skirt with black stockings and high-heeled Mary Jane pumps. 

"Sometimes I wonder…" He started off behind her.

"Don't wonder love," Lily said grinning as she turned around. 

"Really why do you have to always put your clothes back on?" He gave her a mischevious smile that god knew she would never see out of this room. 

"We really should find another place to screw each other, the Ministry isn't exactly the best place you know. That is if you want to continue with what we're doing." She said patting his messy hair. And messy it was afterall she'd done fabulous today if she said so herself! She could still feel a tingle in her toes at the memory of the euphoric feeling but she was quite sure there had been quite a few moans…from her and his side. She put her hand on his shoulder to show that there were absolutely no hard feelings if he didn't want to carry on.

"Well…I could always invite you over to my house…a little pasta? Wine? Moon pies to end a romantic evening?" He joked but Lily immediately pushed him away. She was clear when she said that she didn't want a relationship.

"Firstly no. You know I can't, right?"

"What's secondly?" Her devotee asked her pecking her ear softly, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Same thing." She was actually about to say she was allergic to Moon Pies but she knew she wasn't and it seemed like such a Sirius thing to say.

"So you're leaving already?" He sighed in dissapointment into her hair. She raised her hand so her palm would rub against his rough skin he hadn't shaved that morning. He was tensed and she could tell.The muscles in his jaw weren't as fluid as they were when he'd kiss her. 

"I might get fired. Remember my boss is horrible." She felt a little breathless. 

"I remember well." He said dejectedly and kissed her hair softly. The gestures he made usually weakened Lily to stay so she pried herself away from his arms and gave him a small kiss before walking out of the private room where most of her co-workers slept if they did overtime. They'd usually be somewhere else but today the said place was full. Luckily no one had been here so they'd come here. She buttoned her shirt quickly and grabbed her handbag that was on the dressing table nearby and turned around to glance at him one last time. She knew she should have just left without taking a look back but she couldn't help it. It was- hard not to look back at him like this where they didn't have to have that office relationship. 

"Bye," She said weakly turning to leave him when she felt him catch her empty hand. She couldn't help the little bubble of joy she felt as she felt him pull her into his arms again and found herself staring into his eyes. 

"Not even a goodbye snog?" He asked so strongly that she knew she'd give in.

"No…" She tried to hold her ground weakly as she felt her head tilt upwards so that he could bend down to give her a small peck on the lips.

Of course he never did anything she hoped he would. He attacked her lips pulling on them so strongly that she couldn't help but think about how much more lipstick she'd have to apply.

She pushed him off her quickly realizing time was ticking and ran out of the room and towards the elevator where she spotted Arthur Weasley. "Hey Arthur!" She said wildly motioning him for him to hold the elevator for her. Which he did like his usual polite self of course. Arthur really was a sweetheart.

"How are you feeling Lily I heard you had a bug before?"He asked in usual Weasley manner, caring, sweet, and utterly concerned. 

In an attempt to spend more time with her husband she had used the bug effect when she'd tried to quit_ him_ and start up with Sirius again. She couldn't help but feel bad about the way she thought about the two of them. As if they were but objects.

But it wasn't like she could help it either. Right?

"Yeah I'm all right now though. That herbal tonic Molly sent over for me really cleared up all the phlegm." She said sweetly remembering the tonic she could barely bring herself to swallow more than one gulp of. Regardless it had been sweet of them to waste their few resources on her.

"Yes it works well on the kids too. Ron had it this summer." He said grinning and Lily hoped silently that Ron wouldn't spread the sickness to her daughter. 

"When's the wedding for Michelle Spinnet and your Charlie?" She asked delightedly changing the topic as the elevator stopped. 

"Oh you know sometime next month or maybe the month after that they insist on keeping it casual," He said in an attempt to mock Charlie as he started to exit the elevator. 

"Though we all know its on Christmas Day. Michelle wouldn't have it any other way. You're coming of course?" Arthur asked stopping the elevator so he'd hear her answer. Lily nodded brightly. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Arthur! It's Charlie after all! My favourite Weasley boy is getting married."

"Wonder what you'll say when Fred and George are getting married."

"I thought their life long goal was the be bachelors?" She asked teasingly.

"Not if Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet can help it I bet. Bye Lily!" Arthur said laughing as he left on his floor.

"Bye Arthur!" She said laughing back and checked her reflection in the mirror of the elevator door as it closed. She looked fine, as usual. It was a pattern she had gotten used to. Home, Enter Office, Rendezvous with him, Get to work, Yell at Boss, Leave Work, Yell at Boss on wireless, Get Home, Make love to Sirius, and sleep before she started all over again. It was no surprise she didn't really have enough time to hang out with her daughter a lot. In fact it strained their relationship quite a bit. Jeisa was a million miles closer to Sirius than she ever would be with the woman to whom she was connected for nine months by a flesh and blood organ.

How different life used to be when she was married to her boss she couldn't help but think.If they'd stayed together she could already make out her life with Jeisa would have been entirely different. She wouldn't have been drowned in work all the time and she could go shopping with her maybe..like all mothers did with their daughters. 

And with him. She closed her eyes and she could practically smell the waffles he would have made recently waking up before she did to surprise her. Except now she'd know it would happen because he'd always get up early, well most of the time anyways. Then he'd make her pancakes, strudels or waffles. All obviously from frozen products but with love nonetheless. Then they'd both walk to work slowly, telling each other sweet nothings and promises of passionate nights to come, then there would be the looks between each other, never getting anything done at work, and then finally they'd hear the clock chime five and they'd rush at each other surprised that they had managed to keep their hands off each other for so long and when they got home they'd laugh at the jokes they made about each other and talk into the evening and when night came they'd have a brush with passion so bright it could consume the two if they weren't careful.

"Stop day dreaming hun we're at your floor." She heard the elevator say and her eyes shot open and she grinned cheesily and got out. 

She stepped into the Auror Headquarters and waved to her accomplice Caroline Wiver. "Hey Carol!"

"Zou are zo late! Ze boz iz increzibly pizzed." Carol had this thing…Lily didn't know what it was but she always said things with a z. Lily supposed it was a personal preference seeing as she wasn't really French.

"He always is anyways I'm off to my death sentence."

"Zood luck Hon," 

"Always got it."Lily giggled and hifiving the girl as she walked on and waved at several other people she knew, Maria Carlo, the Spanish Auror who had a killer Impedimenta and Protego that could protect ten people, Jonathan Suwaste, the Mongolian Chanter who seemed to be able weild greater powers, and Harry Limpy, that wasn't his real name but he was talented in Medicines and seemed to prostate a lot of the deatheaters on his watch. Mainly Lily thought he was just bitter. She settled into her cubicle first barely noticing the elevator open and her boss step out. Everyone waved and greeted him, or anyone in hopes of a promotion anyways. 

Lily was head Auror in her division of twenty or so people. They were mainly on the field but from time to time they got desked. Which meant that they got to do paperwork! Most of which got assigned to Lily because of her stature and position. She barely noticed the figure behind her staring at her intently as she bit into the Cinnamon stick left as usual every morning on her desk. She switched on her wireless and watched as it lit up spitting out gold sparks in its usual manner. 

"Hard at work Miss Black?"He finally spoke.

This would have shocked Lily, but it was their usual banter in the morning. How did he know she was late even if he wasn't here? Every morning he'd call up and ask who was in and who was not. Lily's name almost always seemed to be on the not list. 

"Of course Mr. Potter like you expect anything else from me." She said dryly watching as her wireless made noises.

"Have you got the paperwork on the O'Hara case ready? They're starting the trial soon and because your division was the one that caught him we need those papers quickly. I'll be at the trial from 1-3 so cancel all appointments that I might have scheduled then shall you?" James Potter said in an arrogant yet cocky tone that made her want to slap him especially since-

"I don't know why you are telling me this Sir seeing as how I'm but a lowly head of division. You really should be talking to your executive assistant Caroline Wiver. I'm sure you remember her you do see her often, tall, blond, slightly busty?" She said turning to face him while leaning back in her swivel chair. While this was their usual encounter their insults had always changed. A small smirk graced his face as he answered in an engaging tone. 

"You two seem to gossip so much I figure you'll pass on the work. Harder at work please, we need those papers in three hours and if I know you I doubt you've even started them."

"Then I suppose you don't know me because I've already finished most of the papers. I just need your signature on those along with Jonathan's seeing as he was the one who captured him and then those are ready. I'll be done with the few left in an hour. I would have passed them onto you through Caroline but it seems you much rather prefer to come to me yourself so..but please refrain yourself in the future." She said smiling proudly as she handed him the papers in her drawer. He nodded surprised but smiling at her. He always smiled at her. It pissed her off.

For a moment she could sense that he wanted to ask her something. He opened his mouth and shut it, and then opened it again. This time the words finally made their way out of his throat. 

"Is Jeisa at school properly?" He asked nervously. Jeisa Potter was his daughter. He usually didn't get to see her because of his long hours and so she had been sent to live with Lily Black. His ex wife. They'd divorced (the first in magical history but one could expect no less from Lily an avid feminist), because their marriage had been in shackles and hanging on a thread. A thread so weak it would break without much help and the scissors were close to it and…well you get the point. James had even cheated on her, this had caused his best friend Sirius Black to get mad and eventually Sirius and Lily had gotten married instead. 

"Sirius is dropping her at the moment. I'm calling her right now on my wireless if you want you can stay." She said in flat tone. When it came to Jeisa the two of them didn't bother bickering or fighting because it came down to one thing. Lily could take care of Jeisa much better than James could even if she couldn't take care of her, James would probably take care of her worse, if that made any sense.

"I'd like that." He said softly conjuring a chair and seating himself beside her.

Even with their differences Lily knew that James needed to talk to Jeisa every now and then. Even if Jeisa didn't want to talk to him the slightest bit. Lily always let James talk to her anyways though, it was for his sanity. He always seemed to glare at Lily whenever he saw her with Sirius and Jeisa as a family.

She didn't blame him. He must have felt so lonely with his million and one girls throwing themselves on the OMG Head Auror of like everything! As those ditzy girls would probably say. 

"Hello…Jeisa? It's mum…yes I did pack those stupid Pop Tarts..and yes I'll send some every week but I don't see the point really since Hogwarts doesn't exactly have a toaster. Oh here's your dad." Lily watching as the voice levels moved up and down the screen as she continued talking to Jeisa, shaking her head muttering that Jeisa was a stupid girl as she handed the voice receiver to James who snatched it out of her hand eagerly. 

"Jeisa…um..yes I know you don't really like me a lot but are you okay? You are…all right. Um…yes. That would be all right I suppose. Hello Sirius? Yes well…take care of her please." James said softly hoping Lily didn't hear but she did and she snatched the phone out of his hand and started chatting animatedly with her husband. James hadn't sat down and had a conversation with Sirius in ages, that killed him and his sanity but when it came to Sirius Lily didn't care. She wouldn't let the two of them talk. 

"Listen Sirius…I might need to stay here a little long today but I promise you and me are going to have a late dinner tonight okay? Bye love. Bye Jeisa!"She yelled hoping it would reach her daughter's ears.

"That's it Mr. Potter now if you would leave and allow me to finish my work it would be much appreciated." Lily said pointedly asking him to leave as she nudged her head towars the entrance to her cubicle and he nodded and left leaving Lily to work silently and happily. Lily had this problem where she never let James talk to Sirius…or vice versa. Otherwise they probably would have made up by now but that would have forced her to make with James..

And she sure as hell wasn't going to do that.

* * *

A.N: And that's that. Come on one review you guys? Can't I at least have two this chapter? I wanted to post so bad so I did. But I'd like a little more feedback..pleaseee D I know I sound a little desperate but I'd love to talk with you guys and all.

Thanks a lot to my sole reviewer: Aealket!!

I'm changing the main characters around for each chapter. So this chapter's main characters were James and Lily.

So who do you guys think the mystery man is? I think it's pretty obvious but..just in case

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything about HP. This is a bit of an AU story and so it does mess with timelines and what happens to the characters. 

Preview for Next Chapter:

"Do you know who my father is?"

"It's pointless Harry go snog Hermione." 

"You know I don't touch Muggle blood." 

"So how's your summer been? You know we should be at the station now." 

"Nothing really Draco. Just wanted to see my best friend."

"So I'm just your best friend?" 

"You tell me." 


	3. The Malfoys and The New Type of Zabini

Harry Malfoy was adopted

Harry Malfoy was adopted. He slumped into his chair, as he looked at Lucius Malfoy, the man who had taken him in and cared for him unconditionally. Always bought him the best broom over Draco, his real son. He wondered why. Though he didn't question Lucius's decision he knew better. How ever he had to question something.

"Do you know who my father is?" He asked biting his lip. He had known there was a reason that he was jet haired and his eyes were silver like the rest of the family but the hair thing…that he knew for sure was out of order. It was out of sync with the usual Malfoy combo of platinum blond hair and deep silver eyes.

"Voldemort."

"WHAT?" He asked unable to hide his surprise so that even Lucius Malfoy gave him a small smile that showed amusement.

"You'll do well to remember your manners Harold." He said in a pleasured tone though if Draco ever did anything like that he'd be yelled at constantly. Draco was supposed to be the perfect Malfoy. Harry simply was not. He was Lucius's joy. That made Draco insanely jealous.

"Anyways, he isn't your real father. In truth it is James Potter but you were born only because Voldemort wanted you. James Potter and your mother conceived you the night after your mother and I conceived Draco and exactly a year later Jeisa the daughter with his wife was conceived." He said as if it didn't bother him that his wife had slept with someone other than him.

This forced Harry to wonder if his mother was some type of a whore.

Harry didn't know that James Potter didn't know that a child had resulted from their encounter together. He didn't know that the Potter line was now directly linked with the Black line, which was linked with the Malfoy line. If he did James Potter would have blown his top, even if his best friend was a Black.

"It does not matter who your blood parents are Harry. You're the only son I've ever loved. I didn't expect to love you. I expected to hate you. When Voldemort told me of the orders he gave to Narcissa to seduce James Potter slowly I was shocked, and angry. I was angrier when he said that I was to take care of you. To me you were just a child born out of marriage, a bastard if you will. Though the way you shouted my name as your first word, and your first steps were towards me, you looked at me first not your mother, and you grabbed my pinky first, and you kissed me first. You somehow managed to worm your way into my heart, in a way Draco had never been able to. He was younger than you by 30 minutes even if he was conceived earlier, to me he was already a failure, even if you weren't my blood, you weren't a Malfoy I felt that perhaps for someone of your caliber and power I could make an exception."

"Besides Draco said Mum first…how utterly common." He said giving a small chuckle at the memory of a platinum blond baby with curls yelling Mama at him. He'd had long hair at the time and he had cut it that very day after Draco's uncanny declaration that he thought Lucius was his mother.

Harry's first words had been incredibly different. He had been incredibly different. Lucius had simply been walking past his crib when he heard a loud shriek and his name being called. He'd walked back out of curiosity and stared at Harry while he shouted his name over and over again. Eventually Lucius had picked him up as he did with Draco and immediately Harry had stopped. It had been an instant connection oddly enough.

Harry, the present seventeen-year-old version, laughed and agreed with Lucius joyfully while he was allowed to do more things than Draco he wasn't much different from the arrogant, beautiful, cunning and sly Draco. Harry was extremely well built; he was keeper for the Slytherin team and was thinking of switching over to seeker so that he could stop that blasted Weasley girl from snatching it from Draco all the time, he was extremely good with the ladies, and tended to woo them by dancing with them, an odd technique that always worked, he had the same personality, and had a tendency to walk on the moon. He was always pleased with himself.

"OI DRACO!" He heard a voice, female, call and shook himself out of his thoughts of an evil, ugly, dead Draco. It was extremely unfair that someone as unworthy as him got to hold the Malfoy name proudly. He looked to his father giving him a small signal and watched as his father returned the signal so he could leave towards the female voice to beat Draco in yet another physical aspect.

"Daphne!" He heard Draco's voice call happily. Harry ran downstairs and smiled brightly at Daphne giving her a small wink and a wave and simply nodding towards his half brother.

"Draco." He said and then bowed as he continued to greet Daphne. "Daphne."

"It's pointless Harry go snog Hermione." Hermione Zabini was the love child of Blaise Sr. and a Muggle broad. He'd sensed her incredible magical potential and raised her as a Zabini, gorgeous, leggy, and incredibly smart sadly she never put the smarts to use and kept reading horrific novels with skeletons on the covers. Recently she had a craze of understanding more of the Muggle world…seeing as how half of her was from that side of the coin, to use an expression. His wife had been extremely displeased to find out that Hermione was not hers seeing as how he had used an incredibly hard charm to transfer Hermione's fetus into her uterus where Blaise Jr. was already growing happily.

"You know I don't touch Muggle blood." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Daphne will you accompany me to somewhere far away?" Draco asked holding his hand out as Daphne took it.

"Sorry Harry I'm going with Draco. We have business to discuss." Daphne said waving as they walked out Harry felt a slight disappointment. He didn't like Daphne, of course not, but not beating Draco at obtaining Daphne belittled him. Though really there was no hope for him. Draco, Daphne and Pansy were some of the closest friends. Since Draco had never been loved by his father he'd seeked "love" elsewhere. Needless to say Daphne and Pansy often offered him that love from the moment they shook hands declaring the end of cooties at the age of nine. Though when it came down to marriage it would be hard for all three of them unless one of them managed to find love elsewhere. They were somewhat dependent on each other and they all were firm believers in finding love once. They all thought they'd found it in each other. To use Hermione's sayings it was a very Archie, Betty and Veronica situation. The Reggie? Harry. The Cheryl? Tracey and the brainiac Lois? Hermione but way prettier. They even had two of the buff guys. Crabbe and Goyle. The problem?

They weren't as innocent as the gang in Riverdale.

()

Daphne Greengrass looked to Draco amiably. It was rare now that she got to spend time with him alone. She knew she wouldn't get it often, which was why she had turned down Harry's offer to go out with him instead. She wondered what Draco was thinking. If he was thinking about Pansy…he probably was but she decided not to ask him for fear that he might change his decision.

"So how's your summer been? You know we should be at the station now."

"You know I'm going by floo later."

"Me too." She said nodding as if she'd just remembered. The truth was she wanted him to see her before he picked. The time was coming. Either her or Pansy would be engaged to him at the end of their seventh year, engaged to being Mrs.Malfoy. Daphne would be lying if she said she didn't want him to pick her over Pansy. They'd both been with him; heck they'd both been with him together before. She shuddered at the thought. It had been an experiment gone awry. She'd ended up leaving on a broom naked. Pansy had always been quite dominating and obviously she had dominated Draco. Which had left Daphne extremely disappointed and mad at the two of them. They'd convinced her to forgive the two of them, eventually.

"Is there any reason you wanted to talk to me Daphne?" He asked with no emotion in his tone.

"Nothing really Draco. Just wanted to see my best friend."

"So I'm just your best friend?" He asked slowly letting the disappoint have no hiding spot in his voice.

"You tell me." She said shaking her head. She didn't know why she'd come anymore. He always managed to get her all…confused and lost. One of the reasons she loved him actually.

"God Daphne is this all we're going to talk about? You haven't stopped since summer started." He said sounding incredibly tired. If he weren't so immaculately dressed and made up you'd think he had stayed up all night.

"There's only a year left Draco. I can't handle it. It's getting to me. You don't love me. You don't." She said softly biting her lip so that her tears wouldn't come out. Somehow her biting only seemed to encourage the tears to leak out of the creases in her eyes.

She felt the warmth of his hand closing around hers.

"It'll be okay Daphne. I don't know myself right now. All right? So don't you start putting thoughts into my head." He said obviously confused himself. Instinctively she leaned into his hold on her as they walked around the streets.

"Are you sure?" She asked meekly as if not believing him. She raised her eyes up delicately and looked at him as he stared down at her, an amused smile gracing his face and at that moment he looked much like Lucius Malfoy when he smiled. He didn't know that though. He never had the satisfaction of seeing his father smile at him.

"I'm sure Daphne. Though really you shouldn't worry even if I don't love you I'm quite sure Harry does." He said regarding the moment back at his house.

"Oh do shut up. I don't like him at all. He makes fun of you. Which is a definite no no in my book."

"Oh is it now?" He asked in a sarcastic tone but the pleased look on his face was enough to make her act like a shy bride before straightening up and reverting back to her strong Slytherin self.

"You shut up too…and I want coffee. Now. Lets go." She said acting more like her normal, fierce, untrustworthy self. Draco was glad that she had let it go. He really didn't want to think about it anymore.

His life was tough as it was without worrying about the two fighting over him as usual.

()

Hermione Zabini looked at the parents in front of her and cocked her head sideways.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not wearing suits." She said looking at her real mother and her real mother's husband.

"Oh no we're not." Her mother said to her smiling nervously. The man she had slept with once had told her that his daughter, and apparently hers, could cast a spell that was perfectly legal and could kill them in a second.

"I read that all respectable Muggle people wear suits and jewelry. You look like evil nifflers."

"Well we're in our lab coats we're going to go work on some people's teeth soon that's why." The husband answered looking at his nervous wife. He hadn't even known fetus transplants were possible.

"Well…do you like take your clothes of then for entertainment?"

"Excuse me?" Her mother asked shocked.

"It's just that my dad said you were a 'stripper' correct me if I said it wrong." Hermione said rather bluntly turning her head the other way. No they still didn't look quite respectable to her.

"I'm married now I don't need to. I'm Mrs. Granger now not Ms.Latoy."

"Yes well that was obvious from your range of clothing. My father said you wore lots of chains before. Whatever. I don't like you. So obviously I don't want to spend time with you leave me alone." She dictated pointing to the door.

"This is our house though!" The father exclaimed and so tiredly Hermione waved her wand and pointed it to them. She was tired of explaining this bit to them over and over.

"If you'd like to die in said house go right ahead but I think you should leave me alone. It's the better choice trust me. I am your stepdaughter after all. You should honor my advice in some sort right?" She said and watched them look at each other in a defeated manner and walk out the door obediently. Slowly she watched her father come in after them. She turned away from him. He was the reason she was doing this to prove that somehow he was lying. Obviously like usual he wasn't.

"Did you satisfy your curiosity by meeting them?" He asked scared of his own daughters temper. At times he wondered if she would have done well in Gryffindor. She certainly had a temper like one. Then he remembered her cleverly devised plots to humiliate her classmates. That was obviously a Slytherin trait.

"Obviously not. Did you see the white color of her skin?"

"Darling it doesn't matter."

"YES IT DOES DAD." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She was so pale compared to her father. Sometimes she'd slap herself a hundred times just to look like him slightly. When they saw her they automatically assumed she was a Bones, or a Greengrass, not a Zabini.

"Darling how many times have I told you we don't care what color skin you have." He said exasperated with his insistent daughter who had started slapping herself again. He walked over to her holding her hands in his.

"Listen love…whatever happens. Blaise and I will always be there for you. We don't care how you look. Your mother doesn't either, she says she doesn't love you but I know better. Just remember your family is here they don't care if you're not all pure."

"I just feel bad…" She said softly looking at herself in the mirror. It was one of the reasons she hated the gorgeous image. If she simply had Nubian skin she'd be one of the happiest people on earth. However she looked Scottish with her pale freckled face, and light brown hair.

"It's not your fault Hermione. You were going to be born either ways. I just made a mistake and…"

"No dad. It's not. I shouldn't be here. I'm not supposed to be here!"

"No not like this. But you are here now aren't you? There seems to be nothing we can do. So just leave it alone Hermione. It is just skin."

Yet the skin seemed to rule her life. Everywhere she went she felt bad when she looked at her reflection in other people's shocked eyes.

"All right Dad." She said softly

()

A/N: Thanks for reading guys!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks to my sole commenter for Chapter Two lozpopz!!

Come on I'd at least like to have my review count upto four neh? Pretty Please D It makes me super happy to see people are reading.

Previews for the next Chapter

"Uh sorry Neville…um I'll just um. Yeah.."

"No mum…please no mum."

"ANYONE COMES NEAR ME HE DIES!"

"I'll miss you Sirius Black."

"Darling…it would never have worked out between us, incest of this sort is illegal in the UK."


End file.
